Turnabout is Fair Play
by sapphire-kitsune
Summary: Blood. Gore. Lots of Malik.
1. Chapter One

  
  
SK:I kinda lost inspiration for my other fic, Crimson Destiny, but if I get reviews I may regain it. This fic is a crossover with Sandman and Yugioh, both series I love. I was in a sadistic mood, and this is the result. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One: Dream

_ The darkness. And the pain. It tears at my soul. But I began to ignore it long ago. Instead I dream. Dream of home: the endless seas of sand, and of revenge, How I would love to rip the flesh from that pharaoh-child. Crush his fragile bones and relish in the cracking noises as I grind him into powder. And then I would laugh. Laugh as I exact my revenge on the elder pharaoh. Hack his friends to pieces. And watch his hopes and dreams die. The hope of belonging somewhere. How I dream of bloodstained carpets, their eyes vacant with death. Death. The kind of freedom I can never have, as I was never truly alive. Death, the release from the pain of life, the suffering of which millions have. But I will never be free. I am trapped between the two, life and death. Forever cursed to wander the empty landscape of this endless accursed hell. This hatred is powerful. And it feeds me. With every passing moment I can feel myself grow stronger, feel the pain begin to subside. I can feel the restraints of this world weaken. The mortal realm is close, this one shall not hold me for long. This valley of suffering annoys me. And I want out.  
_  
Yuugi giggled as he saw the crestfallen expression on his friend's face." Best out of three?" he said, hoping to raise his spirits a little.  
  
"Naaah. That's okay. I know I'm never gonna win. That's why you're the king of games, right?"  
  
An extremely smug Kaiba turned his seat toward the duelists. " So, Jounochi. Have you finally accepted the fact that you'll never amount to anything? Or do you still have a little bit of hope left? I can get rid of it for you. Just give me a minute to get out my deck, mutt.  
  
A growl tore itself from Jou's throat as he jumped up." Mutt? I'll show you mutt, you mother fu-"  
  
Yuugi and Honda leapt from their seats while Anzu put a hand over his mouth. Honda fought to hold him down as Jou struggled to stand. "Come on man. Some rich bastard isn't worth it. He's just a pompous ass. Ignore him, and he'll probably go away. People like him thrive off of attention."  
  
Seto laughed as he stood to leave." I'd put a leash and muzzle on that dog if I were you. You wouldn't want him to start biting people, because he would inevitably end up losing teeth. Maybe you should have him neutered. I hear that helps to calm dogs down."  
  
As he turned his back and began to walk of the room, Jou slid a pair of very sharp scissors out of his book bag and took aim. Thankfully, Yuugi noticed and knocked them out of his hand.  
  
"Do you really want to end up on death row?"he hissed.  
  
Jou clenched his fists." It would be worth it to see that bastard dead."  
  
The few students left in the classroom began to slowly edge out of the room, hoping that he wouldn't go into a rage and kill them all. One coughed "tranquilizer gun" and ran out of the room when Jou's glare fell upon him. Yuugi-tachi stood and escorted Jou out of the building. Anzu laughed nervously and whispered to Yuugi.  
  
"It's a good thing he doesn't have cleaning duty today. Seto does, and it's a bad idea to leave those two practically alone in the building."  
  
" Yeah." He raised his voice so that everyone could hear." Hey, since we don't have much homework today, what do you think of us all go to the arcade. Games are good for relaxing."  
  
Everyone agreed, and they headed out to the arcade.  
  
A laugh echoed throughout the shadow realm.  
  
_"Free at last"   
_  
A few hours later, the group left the arcade and went their separate ways. Anzu finally reached her house and realizing no one was there, went upstairs to collapse on her bed.  
  
" I'm so tired. Maybe I should take a break from Dance Dance Revolution for a while. It would do me well. I won't be able to dance properly in class tomorrow if my feet are sore."  
  
She began to remove her shirt to change, when she noticed a sudden movement from the corner of her eye. She turned, and Jou was standing in the corner of her room.  
  
"Dammit Jou. What the hell is wrong with you, you peeping tom. And how did you get in? I thought the door was locked."  
  
Traces of a psychotic smile played across his lips." Hello Anzu. It's been a while."  
  
Anzu's heart began to pound. Something didn't feel right." Why are you acting like that? I just saw you like twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, don't stop getting undressed just because I'm here. Continue."  
  
Anzu backed away as she began to button her shirt back up." Jou, what is it? What's wrong with you?"  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, and began to laugh. And that's when she noticed. His eyes were violet. She began to scream.  
  
Hmmm. I do believe I like this new...power of mine. It's quite fitting. I, the true owner of the millennium rod, have the same power it does. The power to manipulate minds. I can take control of a person without them even realizing it. But it's not enough. I want my own body. And I want them all dead.   
  
The next day, Yuugi sat on the sofa in his living room.  
  
Hmmm. Mou hitori no boku, why do you think Anzu isn't here yet? She's never late  
  
Maybe she got out of dance class late. She might've had a bit of extra work to do after class, or-  
  
But it's been an hour and a half  
  
All you can do is wait.  
  
Yuugi sighed and stretched out. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Some stupid children's anime with a yellow mouse was on. Suddenly, the screen turned black and a news report came on. The news anchor began to speak, a somber look on his face.  
  
" Breaking news. The body of a teenage girl now identified as Anzu Mizaki has been found beaten and bloody in her bedroom. Authorities say she was killed last night, and it is suspected that she was raped. An autopsy is needed to confirm this. There are no witnesses and no suspects, but we know that someone broke in about seven o clock. If anyone has any information at all, we beg you to call at-"  
  
But Yuugi wasn't listening anymore. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he grasped the cushions of the sofa. He began to rock back and forth, unwilling to believe that Anzu was dead. It just wasn't possible. He had seen her just last night, dancing her heart out and annoying everyone with her endless friendship speeches. Now he would give anything to hear one. Because that would mean that she wasn't gone.

_Must you always take them?_

_It is a part of the way of things._

_Can I have him soon? Can I?_

_Yes. But not yet._

_You already have the dark one._

_But that's no fair. I have to share him with destruction and death._

_ That is no concern of mine._

_He is a complicated individual. He belongs to no one of us, but many.. Although I created him he is still not mine alone._

_We will wait_

Sogroku walked into the living room, only to find Yuugi curled into a ball in the corner of the couch." What's wrong, Yuugi?"  
  
Yuugi looked up at him with red eyes, his face tearstained." Anzu is dead."

* * *

SK: Hides behind Malik Sorry. But I had to end the chappie there. Cliffies are good things. They give people incentive to review. Ducks as she is showered by thrown tomatoes  
  
Malik: Damn. Now I'm dirty. I've gotta go take a bath. Come on, S.K. I need help.  
  
SK: Eyes lit up Yes master!  
  
Yami: I thought it was the other way around.  
  
Collar appears around SK's neck  
  
Yuugi:wide eyed OO My poor virgin eyes! And why did you kill Anzu? I liked her!  
  
Everyone else is patting SK on the back for killing Anzu.  
  
Bakura: You deserve a reward hentai grin  
  
SK: I gotta go, but remember people! Read and review! Please. Or You won't find out what happens to everyone else. Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that although these chapters are short, I will update about twice a month. See ya later!runs into dark corner & drags Bakura & Malik with her.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

SK:...WAHHHHHH! I only have a few reviews. Not that I'm being greedy, but...WAHHHHHH! Skyla Doragono gets 46 reviews for one chapter of Dawn of Fate (great story), yet I get five? (Although Skyla-san is a better writer than I am). Come on people, have pity on a desperate review whore. I need reviews. I can not live without them. My lack of reviews is eating me alive.  
Bakura: Pitiful...just pitiful.  
Yami Malik: Why degrade yourself by groveling.  
SK: demon voice/eyes glow red. LEAVE ME BE! And as for Kalie, Dan-Dan, Martina, Alina, Luci, and Mikey-boy (OMG I've become Pegasus): REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE POWER-HUNGRY OBSESSIVE OTAKU!  
Yami Malik: Don't yell at me, dammit! I am evil personified. No mere mortal can intimidate me...unless they're carrying a two and a half foot katana...bye-bye! runs for dear life with SK close on his heels  
SK: comes back with a big grin on her face  
Yuugi: I'm still not talking to you, you evil Anzu-killer. I was going to marry her...and have forty kids with her...and we'd go to Disney World.  
Yami: I hate to break it to you hikari, but she wanted me, not you.  
Yuugi:huge tear-filled eyesWaaaahhhh! runs away crying  
Bakura: Ha-ha! Damn pansy.  
Count D: And what, may I ask, is wrong with pansies? They're quite beautiful flowers.  
Leon: Damn skirt.  
Count D:smacks Leon with a glove I hereby challenge thee to a duel.  
SK:--; If anyone wants me to write the result of the duel, write a review stating that. Remember, read and review, my friends.  
  
NOTE: I've decided to insert a little bit of Pet Shop of Horrors in here and the theme of this fic will be Tourniquet by Evanescence.  
NOTE 2:Bakura's nickname for Panseru (Yami) will be Pansuto-sama, which means pantyhose-sama. I will be publishing a one-shot fic explaining that nickname very soon...hopefully.  
  
SK: For this fic, Ryou will have his voice from the American version, that is to say an English accent. Sorry, but I think it's kinda sexy. ## What? I find most accents attractive.  
Ryou#  
Shaadi:-- What about my accent?  
SK: Don't worry. You're yummy too...under all those robes and that turban. Hell, I bet you' d look great in leather.  
  
Chapter Two: Death I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more...so much more.  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regrets and betrayal.  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?  
Jounochi's POV  
  
Oh fuck. I woke up this morning to find myself on the floor tangled up with Anzu's dead body, laying in a puddle of blood. My first thought was, "why am I laying naked next to Anzu?"The last thing I remembered was looking into my bathroom mirror...where I saw a pair of lavender eyes. Then I realized Anzu was cold and bloody. I threw on my clothes and ran the hell out of the house as fast as my legs could carry me. I jumped into the shower fully clothed the second I got into my house. When I got out two hours later, the heat had made the mirror fog up...where I saw words written. In blood. "Did you enjoy that?" I went frikin' insane. So the first thing I did was go into my father's room. He wasn't in it and had probably gone out drinking and passed out in a bar. I slid his dresser drawer out and slid my hand up the inside. I felt my hand slide against cool metal. Squeezing firmly, I pulled it off of its makeshift shelf. I pointed it towards my eye, looking down the barrel of the gun. So now I'm sitting on the floor, turning it over in my hands and wondering whether to do it or not. If I don't I'll probably get caught for what I did to Anzu. Then it'll be life, injection or the chair. I don't want to go to jail...  
  
Despair frowned."Death, must you continue to bring those under my control to ruin?"  
  
Death raised her eyebrow and began to absentmindedly twirl her staff with her right hand.  
" Don't harass me. Blame Delirium. She's been having a field day since that spirit was released from the shadow realm. As a matter of fact, I think she was the one that set him free."  
Dream adjusted his cape and sighed from his throne."Have you naught else to do but interfere with the lives of worthless mortals?"  
  
Despair narrowed her eyes."Brother, you aught not be so liberal with your tongue. It may get cut out. Besides, who are you to tell us not to interfere with mortals when it was you who fell in love with one. I believe that sending a woman to hell, releasing her, then reincarnating her counts as 'interference'.  
  
Dream leaned forward in his throne, black eyes seemingly turning red with rage."SILENCE! Who are YOU to question ME!I have the last word in EVERYTHING!" He stalked out of the room, his silver cape billowing behind him.  
  
"Oooooooooooh. You made him mad....do you think mushroom and sock flavored ice cream would make him feel better?"  
  
"No, Delirium. It would not."  
  
Destiny glided into the throne room."Has anyone seen Destruction?"  
  
Death shook her head." I haven't, but I have the feeling we'll be seeing him again very soon, and that I'll have a lot of work to do.  
  
Sirens wailed from a short distance, giving Yuugi the oddest sense of foreboding. He looked outside to find that they were passing his house and stopping a few blocks away. He threw on his jacket and stepped into the brisk morning air. He started slowly, moving more quickly as he realized that the police cars and ambulances were all stopping on Jounochi's block. Finally reaching his destination, he saw swarms of police going in and out of Jou's house.  
Tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God. Jou's dead. He's dead and soon they'll all be gone. And then me."  
  
He moved closer, trying to get into the house. An officer shooed him away, muttering about not allowing civilians to enter crime scenes. Distraught, he made his way back to his home, forgetting to lock the front door in his sorrow. He noticed that his grandfather had closed the shop up early, most likely in grievance. Within two hours, he had found out about the deaths of two of his best friends. He began to shuffle up the stairs, but as an afterthought decided to go to Ryou's house. Ever since Battle City, he and Ryou had become good friends. Bakura had been temporarily banished to the shadow realm, but Ryou felt guilty and brought him back. Bakura had been grateful, and over the past year had become quite close to his corporeal counterpart. Now, they were almost as friendly as he was with Yami.  
  
He was approaching the driveway of his friend when the door swung open and someone walked out. It took him a few moments to realize that it was a man, not a woman, who exited. He waved goodbye to Ryou, then made his way past the gate. From a distance, he smiled eerily at Yuugi, but continued without a word. An amber eye followed him as he walked toward Ryou. Recognizing him, Ryou grinned, then called out.  
  
"Hullo, Yuugi. What's with the downcast expression? You look like you just lost your best chum."  
  
He held open the door and ushered Yuugi into the living room. They both sat on the plush sofa and Ryou stretched out. Surprised at the absence of a smile, he abandoned his nonchalant smile for a serious expression.  
  
"Yuugi, what happened?"  
  
Yuugi looked up, and took a breath."I did. I guess you didn't watch the news today. Jounochi's and Anzu are dead."  
  
Ryou gasped."Bloody hell."  
  
"Bloody indeed. Anzu was found in a pool of it, but I don't know about Jou. The police turned me away from his door."  
  
Ryou began to tremble, and stood up shakily." I-I'll go make some tea. Chamomile, I think.  
  
The Millennium ring glowed, and Bakura separated from Ryou.  
"Sorry if I seem uncaring and all that crap, but I gotta talk to Pansuto-sama. It's an emergency."  
Yuugi nodded, then closed his eyes as the Eye of the Wisdom of Darkness appeared on his forehead. The diminutive boy's body language changed from that of prey to a slightly psychotic predator.  
  
"What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"asked the demonic Yuugi.  
  
"For the past month, there has been a disturbance in the shadow realm. Strange amounts of shadow magic collecting in odd places, then vanishing. Dark Necrophilia suspects that someone may have broken out of the shadow realm, and now my fears are confirmed." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Tell me, Panseru. Who in the shadow realm would want to kill both Anzu and Jounouchi? Who would want to cause them suffering? And who would be powerful enough to break out? What one person do we know that has formidable power, even without a Millennium item?"  
  
Panseru racked his mind for an answer, and was horrified by what he came up with. "Oh Ra. You don't mean to say that...Yami Malik has returned?"  
  
"Indeed. And he's coming after all of us for revenge. I have been to the shadow realm, Panseru. I know what it does to people. And though I was insane when I went in, I was nowhere near as psychotic as he. The shadow realm feeds off of hate. If he were able to gather the strength from his hatred of us, he would become powerful enough to escape. Even without a body, possessing one is simple. I have done so multiple times."  
  
"But that would mean that our hikaris and us are in danger as well. We our abilities, try to send him back from whence he came."  
  
"That would be ideal, but as I said during Battle City; evil never dies. And Yami Malik is true evil; he was created by the Malik's hatred. That would explain why he was able to escape the shadow realm so quickly. For most others, it takes centuries, but he is pure hate-"  
  
"So he would be able to feed off of his own feelings. Which would mean that not only is he out, but stronger than ever before. Even when he was weaker I had a difficult time defeating him, how will I do so this time?"  
  
"Last time I was against you. This time, you'll have the aid of the thief king Bakura at your disposal."  
  
Panseru smirked."A bit pompous of our abilities, are we? No matter. You are quite right. And if only for my hikari's sake, I want revenge. I couldn't stand that Anzu, but aibo did."  
  
"Very well. Uniting our shadow powers will be helpful, but it probably won't be enough. The man that you saw walk out of the house about five minutes ago will definitely be able to help, although I shudder to think how. His name's Count D."  
  
"Someone that frightens you? I do believe we'd become quite good friends."  
  
Bakura growled."He doesn't scare me, but he is a bit creepy. Have you seen his smile? It's like he can see into your soul. And he isn't evil, but he judges completely indiscriminately. If you break his contract, no matter why, you always end up miserable and sometimes end up dead."  
  
"If he could really see into souls, he would know better than to fraternize with you."  
  
Ryou edged nervously into the room and poured two cups full with hot water. His hands were shaking so much that he almost spilled the water on himself. Bakura rolled his eyes at his lighter half, who then left the room again.  
  
"Pitiful, isn't it? My reincarnation being so weak, I mean. Honestly, he looks like and fights like a girl. I've tried to toughen him up, to no avail."  
Panseru looked at Bakura, slightly annoyed."Aren't you forgetting something? Like contacting that she-man friend of yours?"  
  
"Oh trust me, he's all male. Exactly how I know, I won't tell. All I'll say is it involved a bottle of sake, a pool and a certain Totetsu."  
  
Ryou wailed from the kitchen."Bloody hell. What the hell is wrong with you? Two people just died, and you're talking about seeing girly men naked? Have you no hearts?"  
  
Both spirits looked up.  
  
Bakura sighed. "Nope. In case you'd forgotten, oh brilliant one: we're dead. And the form I'm in is transparent. Pansuto-sama doesn't have a heart either, he's just borrowing it from starfish headed munchkin." During the tomb robber's little speech, Panseru glared daggers at him for his new nicknames for Yuugi and him.  
  
"Okay, let's go visit D dearest. And you know, to this day I don't know what the D stands for. It may be "Dracula". I sure as hell wouldn't put it past him."  
  
Against his protests, Bakura assumed control of Ryou's body and they walked out of the door.  
  
My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)  
My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)  
Do you remember me, lost for so long?  
Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?  
  
SK: Creepy song, huh? I was listening to it throughout the entire chapter. I kept MusicMatch Jukebox on repeat for about an hour. My mom kept telling me to "stop playing that pagan music". Whatever.  
Malik: If she thinks that that's pagan, what will she think of me. I worship ancient Egyptian gods and shit.  
SK: I was halfway through an oil painting of Anubis that almost looked real, but my mom threw it out claiming it was idolatry. infuriated howl  
Kurama: And the fox doth howl. Yuusuke: Do foxes even howl?  
Bakura: Why are you here? Are you even in this story?  
Yuusuke: No...but Kurama's in the ending thingy, so I am too.  
SK: Sorry Yu-kun, but Kurama's one of my 72 muses, so I have to have him here. You're not because you have Keiko. And I DO my muses...so you can't be one...cuz' you'd be cheating on Keiko.  
Yuusuke;; Okay....I'll just sit in the corner...crying...and smoking [1]...remember readers, read and review. One more thing...SK's sorry she hadn't updated in so long. She lost inspiration, not to mention her over-religious mother wouldn't leave SK's bedroom. (She's always reading SK's manga and going through her computer files...that's why she puts them into a compresses folder and password protects it.) SK couldn't type because even though she tried to do it after her mom was asleep, her mom still bitched and made her go to sleep at midnight. She doesn't even start to get creative until then, so it's been hell. Seriously, you'd think she was ten or something. Keiko: YUUSUKE! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO GROPE SK AGAIN.  
Yuusuke: runs like hell  
Hiei: Heh-heh-heh. Stupid ningen.  
  
[1] I don't like smoking, it's just something that Yuusuke does when he wants to unwind. Read Yu Yu Hakusho for proof.  
Definitions Otaku-someone obsessed with something (usually anime)  
Katana-a type of Samurai sword Hikari-light Aibo-Partner (associate/buddy)  
Dark Necrophilia-Bakura's favorite card Totetsu-Japanese manticore Ningen-Human 


	3. Chapter Three

SK: [suddenly in a philosophical mood] You know, I've been reading a lot of fanfictions lately. And I have yet to find a Wolf's Rain fic that isn't mindless smut. It's quite disappointing.

Hige: How could smut disappoint anyone?

Tsume & Kiba: [shake heads disapprovingly]

Toboe: What's smut?

[everyone ignores him]

Crazy-Squirrel: Yay! Wolfies!

Hige: Mmm. Meat. [thinks: squirrel=organism=food]

Crazy-Squirrel: [gnaws nervously on acorn] Stay away from or I'll sic my rabid squirrel army on you and poke you with my marshmallow Spork of Doom.

Hige: You're all weird, do you know that?

Greenqueen98: MEOW!

Toboe: EEEEEK! A CAT! [runs away]

Greenqueen98: Dude. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?

Toboe: I. Don't. Like. CATS! The way they move...it's unnatural.

Greenqueen98: [hisses and scares the crap out of Toboe] Okay, where's Hige?

Hige: Eh. Here. [stomach rumbles] Can I eat you?

Greenqueen98: [mischievous glint in eyes] No...[picks him up and throws him over her shoulder] MY ANIME WOLF GUY! MINE! [runs all the way to her house]

Crazy-Squirrel & SK: [sweatdrop] Um. Read and review. Please.

NOTE: I'm rewriting part of Yugioh history, just enough so my theme fits. And to Kazuki Takahashi...please don't sue me. All you'd get is Pet Shop of Horrors 7, Magic Knight Rayearth 1-4, Naruto 1, Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow 6, Yu-Gi-Oh 32, Inu Yasha 33 and... a box of Godiva. (sweatdrop) And I'd sit on you. And trust me, you don't want that. Crazy-Squirrel can testify to that.

* * *

Chapter Three: Despair

I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?

My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)

My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)

Bakura swung open the heavy wooden doors. An unfamiliar scent wafted towards him, most likely some strange incense. He walked over to the red velvet sofa, beckoning Yami. Uneasily, he sat, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched. An odd shuffling came from a dark corner, and a few squeaks revealed it to be Q-chan. Yami jolted at the unexpected noise, then relaxed as he saw it was only a cute (however strange) bat-rabbit. Bakura reached out to stroke between its ears and it once more emitted delighted squeals of "kyu-kyu". Bakura felt a hand on his shoulder. Tense, he turned and was confronted by a pair of mismatched gold and violet eyes.

"Good evening gentlemen. I've been expecting you for quite some time. Am I right in thinking you had a discussion before departing for my shop?"

Yami blanched. How could this _Count D _be _expecting_ them? He'd only just told Bakura about Anzu and Jounouchi, yet it seemed as if he'd known all along.

Seated beside him, Bakura was thinking the very same thing. _How could he have known?_ But, this did not surprise him very much. D was always eerily aware of everything, and knew more than he ever let on. And, as always, that slightly sinister smile graced his face. Hiding his nervousness, Bakura took a deep breath.

"Count D, this is Panseru, otherwise known as Yami. Panseru, Count D."

Count D's smirk grew even more frightening. "Ah. The legendary Pharaoh. I have heard much of you. It is an honor to finally be graced by your presence."

He bowed, and common courtesy prompted Yami to do the same. Trying to remember all the etiquette he could from his previous life, Yami sat without breaking eye contact.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well...though I know absolutely nothing about you."

"You know enough," D replied, causing Yami's to glare. With that same mysterious smile, D plucked Q-chan off of Bakura's shoulder and shooed him away.

"Now, to business. As you obviously know, Malik no Yami has returned from the Shadow Realm and has caused the deaths of two of your friends."

Bakura coughed "Pansuto's friends", but was quickly silenced by Yami's steel-heeled boots digging into his big toe.

"Indeed, I am aware of this, and have so planned for such an event. Though this malevolent spirit was once caged in the shadow realm, he has become too powerful to be held in it once again. A more suitable prison must be used, and I have just the thing. It is an Ancient Egyptian relic, in fact- the Cage of the Devourer. It works much like your Shadow Realm-slowly devouring whatever it contains. But this can only hold one entity at a time, though an infinitely powerful one. Indeed, it can contain even a Kami, and has done so before. Said Kami is long devoured, I assure you.

Yami folded his fingers together and his brow furrowed in thought. "Though we may have figured out how to trap him, we have yet to solve the problem of finding him. It can be assumed that he has the power of possession, yet we still do not know how to fight it."

D once more gave his all-knowing smile."There is no way I can think of to hunt him down, yet by his actions so far, we can narrow his possible victims down. They were connected, but I know not how."

Bakura tapped a rhythm on the sofa's armrest."Well, they're all friends of His Royal Highness. That narrows the possible victims down to my hikari, that wretched male cheerleader Honda, and possibly starfish-headed munchkin's grandfather."

"No," Yami said. "There has to be more to it than that. Marik hates me, but he would not just kill everyone I associate with. He would only go after those that humiliated him. Anzu did nothing to him. Unless...."

"Unless?"Bakura said impatiently.

"Unless he was targeting everyone involved with his original defeat. That would mean everyone that dueled him during Battle City, their relatives and the person that began the tournament in the first place."

"That would mean... both of us and our hikaris, Mai, Seto, Shizuka, Mokuba, Honda, Isis, Rishid, and Ryuuji." He gasped. " What about...By Sobek! He's going to kill Malik."

Yami tilted his head and gave a sarcastic smirk. "And why do you care so much? I thought you didn't give a damn about anyone."

"Just because I hate you and your friends doesn't mean I despise everything that moves. Malik...is the only true ally I've ever had. The only person that didn't stab me in the back the moment I walked away. To tell the truth, Pharaoh, it's your fault that I am as I am. You and your damn royal family. The Sennen items were made with the blood and bone of everyone of Kuru Eruna. Everyone I grew up with, everyone I cared about as a child was killed viciously. Do you know what it's like to see your mother held by her hair screaming for her child's safety as she was cruelly dragged to her death? At least your parents died nobly. I was left with nothing. Even the empty houses were burned to ashes. So get rid of that pompous ass "I'm better than you are" attitude because it's total bullshit. You don't know anything about me at all, so don't presume to understand my actions or me."

Yami held his head down, silenced by guilt."I didn't give the order to have your village massacred."

They both looked up, only to find that Count D had gone to the kitchen, presumably for some refreshments and to give them privacy.

"I am truly sorry about your loss, but you cannot take your misery and hate out on everyone you meet. Doing so will only make you feel more alone and the cycle will repeat."

"I, unlike you, do not get _lonely. That's_ for mortals. Besides, I have no need for true friends. Malik is a trustworthy and loyal ally. I do not need anything more."

"Is that so? Then why did you seem so upset when you thought Malik might be in danger from Marik? And what is this about 'that's for mortals?' You were mortal once."

"I was never mortal, or human. As to what I really am and was, I am still not quite sure. But do not confuse me with being the spirit of a human."

Yami was silent. The door in the back of the shop creaked open, revealing Count D. He seemed somehow different than before. His clothes looked like the mirror opposite of the one he was wearing earlier, and his eyes were both a bright gold. His posture was somehow more sinister than before, as was his smile. [1]

"I assume you're quite finished arguing."He tossed a silver and sapphire encrusted box towards Bakura."It contains the Cage. Do not open it unless you intend to use it. And, before I forget...there is something you would do well to remember. Within Chaos lies all things. It is the brother of Life and within it lies Order. Only through Chaos and Life can true power be realized. Do not forget that, you will understand soon enough." Without another word, he vanished once more into the back of his shop.

Sweatdropping, the two left the shop and went back into the car. Bakura dropped Panseru no Hikari back at the Kame Game Shop, and continued home.

Silently with their heads cast down, Honda and Mokuba walked towards the limousine. Anzu and Jounouchi's funerals had been fused into a supposed "celebration of life". It was closed-casket, as one's brains were blown out and the other had a broken nose and purple bruises along their entire body.

The chauffeur opened the door and they silently slid in. Honda looked up to see Mokuba's tearstained face, and pulled him into his lap [2]. Pulling a chocolate bar out of his back pocket, he hugged Mokuba and put it into his hands. [3] He gave a sigh as Mokuba ripped into the candy as if it was the first thing he'd eaten in months.

Sobbing, Mokuba spoke with his mouth full. [4]"Why? Why did he have to die? Why did he kill himself? Was it his father? Was it? If it was, I'll have him shot in the balls and the head when he's sleeping."

Honda hushed Mokuba, and set a plushie blue eyes white dragon into his lap. His sniffles diminished, and after a while Honda thought it was okay to talk to him.

"Mokuba. Not to be insensitive or pry, but...why isn't Seto here?"

" 'Cuz he was too sad. Not over Princess Bitchy Peach [5], but Jounouchi. They'd been adversaries for so long, and then they finally became the best of friends. Being inseparable and all, Seto took it really hard. He hasn't even gone to work since it happened. That's... three days. Jou was the first friend he'd had since the orphanage. We were all really happy 'cuz he had someone else to confide in...and I had a second brother."

The limousine came to a screeching halt. Looking out of the window, the two saw that they were no longer with the funerary procession. Honda tapped on the partition. It slid down a few inches. Just enough to see a psychotic smile, and a pair of very familiar lavender eyes.

Yuugi sat on the sofa, chewing on a Snickers. Chocolate had always made him feel better. Good thing he had a forty-pound stash. He curled up into a ball, cradling the pile of candy on the cushion. Yami sat next to him in his transparent form, head tilted back on the sofa's edge.

"I wonder where Honda is. He said Mokuba would drop him off here and go back to be with he brother. It isn't like one of the Kaibas to be late with anything, even a drop-off."

Yuugi sighed."Knowing Honda, he probably begged Mokuba to stop for something to eat.. Sure, it's kinda inconsiderate, but he never means anything by it."

He lifted the remote and turned the television on. The 5-o clock news was being broadcasted, and that was the only relatively interesting thing on at that time. He watched twenty minutes before he began to go to sleep. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"Ouch. I feel bad for whoever was in that accident."

A black limousine was twisted and partially melted, wrapped around a burnt tree. The surrounding grass and trees were scorched black. As he studied the wreck, his heart began to sink."Yami, doesn't the Kaiba's limo have a Blue-Eyes hood ornament?" He didn't expect an answer. They both knew it did.

The reporter held up the microphone, papers in hand."This is the fourth juvenile/adolescent death this week. We have yet to know whether the deaths are related, but it is suspected. The victims all knew each other, in fact- the two that perished today were returning from the other two's funeral. The tragic deaths today include that of the car's owner, Kaiba Mokuba, eleven years of age, and the other passenger, Honda Hiroto, twenty-three years of age. It is thought that the car crash jammed the doors, and when the engine exploded, both were trapped inside. Sadly, the flames burnt their flesh off, leaving nothing but scorched skeletons. The bodies were identified through dental records. This may have seemed to be an accident, but it was found to be a double homicide. A few yards from the crash, a plushie of the Duel Monster's Blue Eyes White Dragon was found nearby. The words 'four down, ten to go' was written in both Kaiba-san's and Honda-san's blood on the dragon's wings. If the psychotic heartless bastard that did this is listening, you're going to hell. I have children, and I can't imagine what I would do to anyone that hurt them in any way. You sick, twisted, son of a-" He was cut off by a rainbow screen that said "Please stand by. We are experiencing some technical difficulties."

Yuugi sat, still shoveling chocolate into his mouth. He did so very rapidly, so much so that he began to choke. He swallowed, and Yami hugged him. Cold transparent flesh froze solid warmth. Yuugi resumed eating, hoping that he chocolate would make everything go away.

(return to me salvation)

(I want to die)

My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)

My god, my Tourniquet (return to me salvation)

My wounds cry for the grave

my soul cries for deliverance

will I be denied? Christ, my tourniquet, my suicide

* * *

Seto: BASTARD! BITCH! MARIK IS A BASTARD FOR KILLING MY BROTHER AND SK IS A BITCH FOR KILLING HIM OFF! I HATE YOU!

SK: Trust me Seto-kun, it wasn't my fault. Marik has a knife to my throat and made me do it.

[he looked up to see psychoyami holding a machete to SK's throat]

Seto: Have you forgotten that you're a kitsune youkai/ kyuketsuki? You're immortal. He could chop your head off and it would just reattach itself. And you have _claws_.

SK: Hey...you're right.

Marik: [sweating profusely in terror]

SK: You bastard...

Marik: [runs like hell]

SK: Ah...I'll kill him later. Anyway, do you like my cliffie? Do ya? Well, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I tried to give you all a treat. Now, to all my reviewers:

Chibi Degus: You know, I've got another friend that likes Degus...anyway, yes Anzu is DEAD!D is there cuz I need him there, and i like scariness too. I will continue, thank you and I'll write the duel as soon as I can [Degu plushie]

Pyromaniac: Good work?[tears in eyes] They love me, they really love me.

Raven:HI DAN-DAN! He's DEAD! He's DEAD! YAY![keanu plushie]

LadySaturnGirl: YOU LIKE MY WORK!? THANK YOU! [huggles and gives her a Ryou plushie] And yeah, in this fic Bakura hates Yami but is working with him to save his own sorry $$ because Marik may come after him too.

hikariangel: I WUV YOU! ONCE AGAIN, A FELLOW ANZU-HATER! YAY! [gives a Jou plushie]

storyfreak: Sorry about the cliffies, but they give incentive to review. And... YOU LIKE MY WORK?![gives a Ryuuji plushie]

Crzysquirrel: HI TINA-DONO! WHUZZUP AND HOW ARE YOUR TURTLES! HOW'S ONYX?! AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU SAY YO....?[gives a turtle plushie]

Draco-loves-me-69: Thanx for your compliment! [glows with pride] AND ANOTHER ANZU HATER! [gives a draco plushie]

pyromaniac: I AM WRITING MORE, I AM WRITING MORE! [gives a lighter and kerosene]

sakurastar: I'm immortal. Your insane twitches and glares cannot harm me. But...I hooked you? [big innocent eyes] YAY! YAY! YAY! [gives a Himura plushie] [tears in eyes] But..you can't sic a Kenshin on me...he's my collared puppy...mine [sniffles]

Fancy name not available: Three levels? YAY! And I'm going for four. And you're quite welcome. She annoyed me too. [gives Yuugi plushie]

Crazy-Squirrel: HI AGAIN TINA-DONO! YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME! YAY! UPDATE INU-FIC, UPDATE INU-FIC! SAY HI TO LEAH FOR ME! (please don't fall off the edge of your seat. I don't wanna get blamed and sued)

MEOW! SAYONARA, MY FRIENDS! I have something else to say. I've been learning Japanese, but there's something I can't figure out. How do you make words plural? Please someone tell me. I'll love you forever.

[1] Yes, I am obsessed with D's smile...no, not him. He looks too girly. But I like his smile...it's eerie and can turn the most hardened criminal's legs to rubber.

[2] Minds out of the gutter, you perverts.

[3] That sounds so wrong...sorry. It was unintentional.

[4] Awww. Poor thing. I like Jounouchi too.

[5] Yes, Mokuba has a foul mouth. Yes, that is my nickname for her. And no, I am not totally insane. In case you didn't know, Anzu means "peach" so I thought the nickname Princess Bitchy Peach would work. You can also use it for people with the name "momo".

.:The shadow fox watches, and lurks in the mist:.

It's my new catch phrase. Do you like it?

2884 words. Boo-ya beyotch.(private joke) Is that long enough, Tina-dono?


End file.
